


A Happy Accident

by LittlebutFiery



Series: The Knight and His Lady [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Havolina, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: Rebecca's been violently ill, and Havoc is in a panic. She tries to avoid the doctor, he tries his hand at finding what's wrong, and the diagnosis is not what either of them expect.





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @1stTimeCaller for beta'ing this for me!

“…and with that, Havoc is officially thirty minutes late,” Breda announced, looking up at the clock. “I’ll start taking bets as to his excuse.”

“Overslept,” Fuery said, not even looking up from his work, handing some money to Breda.

“Sick,” Falman replied.

“Traffic,” Hawkeye added, surprising the men – she rarely participated in their bets. When she noticed their startled looks, she scowled, “This is the fourth time in two weeks he’s been late. I think I’m allowed to start betting on it.”

“You all need some imagination,” Breda grumbled. “For my part, he and Rebecca were probably fucking.”

“And you think he’s going to use sex as an excuse for being late?” Hawkeye asked incredulously.

Breda shrugged. “I would.”

“Which means Havoc _definitely_ would,” Falman added.

Hawkeye sighed.

The door slammed open violently and Havoc fell through it, sweating and wheezing. He practically yelled, “ _I’m so sorry I’m late!_ ”

Mustang looked up, a displeased expression on his face. “Lieutenant.”

“Sir!” Havoc skidded to a stop, saluting so vigorously he smacked himself in the face.

“I know you like to push it with punctuality. This, however, is a bit much,” Mustang scowled. “You’d better have a good reason.”

“I do!” Havoc insisted.

Mustang simply raised an eyebrow, so Havoc went on frantically, “I-it’s Becca! She’s been really sick lately, a-and this morning she couldn’t stop throwing up! I tried to get her to go to the doctor, but she won’t, and by the time she was feeling better I was late! I couldn’t find my car keys, so I ran here!”

“Rebecca’s sick?” Hawkeye demanded, alarmed, before Mustang could say anything. “What’s wrong with her?”

“I don’t know,” Havoc said, his voice clearly strained. “She says she’s fine, but…”

“I’m sure she’ll be all right, Havoc,” Mustang’s voice was gentler now. “If this happens again, just call to let us know what’s going on.”

“Yes, sir,” Havoc agreed, relieved, before heading to his desk.

If the others noticed that Havoc’s smoke breaks took him closer to the phones than to his usual haunts, or that he seemed to forget what he was doing more often than he normally did, they didn’t say anything.

 

Despite his reassuring words, Mustang quickly became tired of Havoc’s routine tardiness. The lanky soldier was late nearly every day for the next two weeks, sometimes by as much as an hour. His excuse never varied – “Sir, I’m so sorry, Becca was really sick again…” – and the panic in his voice made it clear he was being genuine.

That didn’t change the fact that Mustang began assigning him the less-than-desirable duties in obvious punishment.

He began timing Havoc’s lunch and smoke breaks, too.

Havoc took every second of them.

His teammates couldn’t figure out where he’d disappear to for the precious half-hour he got for lunch. Typically, he’d either eat in the office or head to the breakroom and shoot the breeze with anyone in the room.

But since Rebecca had gotten sick, he was nowhere to be found during lunch. They knew he wasn’t going home – the couple’s apartment was too far to make it there and back in time – but they couldn’t seem to find where he _was_ going.

Until Falman literally stumbled across him hiding out in the records room. Baffled – Havoc usually avoided that room and its stacks of paperwork like the plague – Falman had retrieved Breda and Fuery to show them his odd discovery.

When the three made it back to the records room, they were surprised to find Havoc still there, sitting cross-legged in a corner with a massive book open on his lap. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings, only looking up from the book to scribble something on a notepad.

“Color me impressed,” Breda laughed, startling Havoc back to reality. “I didn’t think you could read anything that wasn’t filled with pictures of half-naked women!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Havoc snapped, unamused.

“Yikes, who pissed in your cereal?” Breda grumbled.

“What the hell do you guys want? I still have ten minutes, so I know the chief didn’t send you after me,” Havoc demanded.

“We’re just trying to figure out why you’re hiding out in the records room,” Fuery replied simply. “Reading…whatever that is.”

“Look, it’s none of your business, so piss off and let me read,” Havoc spat. He glanced at his watch. “Now I only have nine minutes. Thanks a fucking lot.”

Breda frowned, baffled by his normally amiable friend’s extraordinarily sour mood. He stepped carefully over piles of papers and roughly tore the book from Havoc’s grasp, drawing an impressive string of expletives from Havoc.

“‘ _The Standard Doctor’s Guide to Diagnostics?’_ ” Breda read the title. “The fuck?”

Havoc yanked the book back, careful to keep his place. “I told you assholes to piss off. So piss off.”

“What’s wrong?” Falman demanded. “You’re obviously not reading it for fun. Are you sick?”

“If it was for me, do you really think I’d be doing this?” Havoc snapped back. “No! I would’ve gone to the fucking doctor! Or just taken some cough syrup and manned up!”

“So…why _are_ you reading it?” Fuery pressed.

Havoc glared at them, jaw clenched so hard the muscles twitched, before all the tension left his body. He sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping, “Becca.”

“She’s still sick?” Falman asked, worried.

“She’s getting worse,” Havoc nodded. “First she was just tired. Then the puking started. Now she’s dizzy all the time and everything makes her feel sick and she’s always got headaches and backaches. She won’t go to the doctor. Says she’s fine, but she’s _not_ fine, and I’m just so worried…”

Breda crouched down and put a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Catalina’s a tough gal. She’ll be fine. But I don’t think this,” he nodded at the book, “is going to help. You’re just going to stress yourself out more.”

Havoc managed a weak, thin laugh. “I’ll agree with you there. Basically everything I’ve found that matches is…not good.”

“So put the damn book back and enjoy your lunch for once,” Breda rolled his eyes. “You being so jumpy isn’t going to help Catalina feel any better.”

“Thanks,” Havoc managed. He closed the book and set it aside. “I…yeah, I need to try to relax. I’m going to talk to her tonight, though. She really needs to see a doctor.”

 

Havoc did indeed convince Rebecca to see the doctor, albeit with much arguing. The day of her appointment, he was a nervous wreck, stepping out every fifteen minutes to smoke another cigarette with shaking hands. He may as well have been deaf, for how little he comprehended of what everyone around him was saying, and it took him three hours to finish a single report. When Falman found him crying in the bathroom, Mustang threw in the towel and sent Havoc home.

Rebecca was home when Havoc arrived, still shaking like a leaf, trying to contain his panic. She didn’t greet him when he walked in, though her keys and purse were there, which was odd; his trembling only got worse.

“B-Becca?” Havoc called weakly.

No answer.

His heart stopped and he leaned against the wall for support. What was wrong? Was she okay? Had she passed out?

Havoc all but ran to their bedroom, ready to throw the door open when his dulled senses finally picked up on something.

A soft, sad sound emanated from the room.

Was Rebecca…crying?

Havoc opened the door to find Rebecca curled up on their bed, crying into a pillow. He breathed, “Oh, god, Becca…”

She looked up when she heard him, her face red and puffy and covered in snot and tears. Instead of reaching for him, like she always did when she was upset, she turned away, hugging herself instead.

Shit, this was really bad. What had the doctor told her?

“Becca, what’s wrong? What did the doctor say?” Havoc pressed gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Go away,” Rebecca sobbed through the pillow. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Though Havoc’s stomach heaved and he tasted bile, he put on his brave face and persisted, “Look, Bec, we’re in this together. Whatever it is, we’ll get through it.”

Somehow, this made things worse, as her quiet sobs turned into full on anguished howling. Havoc winced, fighting the urge to punch himself in the face for making her cry more, and pleaded, “Becca, please, you’re scaring me. Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I said go away!” Rebecca cried.

“I’m not going to leave you like this!” Havoc protested. “Becca, we’re a team, we’ve got this. Just tell me what’s wrong so I can help you get through it!”

“Enough about us, Jean!” Rebecca sobbed, pushing herself into a seated position, though her tears didn’t slow. She wouldn’t meet his eyes.

A cold chill ran down Havoc’s spine. Was…was she…breaking up with him? Was it because of what the doctor said? What was wrong?

“Becca, please,” Havoc whimpered. “You’re really scaring me. What’s wrong? It’s not cancer, is it? O-or tuberculosis? I-it can be cured, right?”

“ _Jean, I’m pregnant!_ ” Rebecca yelled.

Havoc had been halfway through asking his next question when he fully comprehended what Rebecca had said, his words turning into a faint, “Whhhhaaa?”

The silence was deafening and painful before Rebecca repeated quietly, staring down at where her hands were knotted in the sheets, “I’m pregnant.”

“Wh…h…how?” Havoc stammered.

“Our first anniversary. We got drunk and made love,” Rebecca said.

“Y-yeah, so?” Havoc managed.

“Do you think we might have forgotten something?” she asked ruefully, finally looking up at him.

He blinked, uncomprehending, as he tried to remember that night a few months ago. They’d had a lovely dinner together, he’d taken her shopping, they’d bought a few drinks, then a few more…and a few more…before they’d taken a cab back to their little apartment. They were barely able to keep it together until the door was closed, before they practically tore the clothes off of each other. He’d had her just about everywhere – against the wall, on the couch, bent over his desk, on their bed…it had been clumsy and amazing and everything he could’ve wanted, even better than their first time.

Havoc was about to argue that they hadn’t forgotten anything when realization hit him.

In their desperation to remove all the barriers between them and the best sex of their lives, they’d forgotten to add one.

They had completely forgotten about the box of condoms in his bedside drawer.

He pressed his hands to his face, managing a weak, “Ohhhhhhhh, fuck.”

Rebecca winced and looked away, her hands clenching tighter in the sheets. Finally Havoc asked, voice higher than normal, “And you’re sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded, still avoiding his eyes. “I’m sure. I’m three months pregnant.”

“Three _months?_ ” Havoc repeated. “ _Shiiit_.”

She flinched again, swallowing hard before saying, “I’m keeping it.”

“What?” Havoc asked.

Rebecca’s hands clenched even tighter before she repeated, voice shaking, “I’m keeping the baby.”

“I mean…what the hell else can you do? It’s not like you really have an option,” Havoc said weakly.

“There’s ways to end pregnancies,” Rebecca said. “But I’m not going to.”

Before Havoc could say anything, she went on, “I know this wasn’t exactly in your grand plan. I know you probably don’t even want kids. And I know this is going to be a dealbreaker. I get it. I understand. But I…I can’t do it. I can’t end this.”

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Havoc protested. “What are you talking about? Dealbreaker? Ending things? Bec, you lost me.”

God damn him, she thought angrily, for being so fucking clueless. Was he really going to make her spell it out?

Based on the absolutely baffled and scared expression in his wide blue eyes, yes, he was going to.

Rebecca said slowly, the words tasting bitter, “You’re not a family man, Jean Havoc. We both know that. But now your girlfriend’s knocked up and that means you’re going to be a dad. You don’t have to like it. You don’t even have to be there for the kid. I get it. I don’t blame you. Just…let’s make this quick, yeah? Let’s just rip the bandage off. We can skip the pleasantries.”

The silence was the most painful of Rebecca’s life. Finally, Havoc took a breath to speak, and somehow, Rebecca’s heart broke even more.

“Becca, you really think that after everything we’ve been through, I’d leave you like this?” Havoc’s voice was soft and sad.

She looked up, startled, and saw a tear sliding down his cheek. He went on, “I mean, no, I wasn’t planning on kids. Not for a while, anyway. B-but that’s okay.”

“Jean?” Rebecca breathed, chest tight with renewed hope.

“I’m not going to leave you. Or the baby. It’s…it’s _our_ baby,” Havoc said. “I’m…I’m going to take such good care of both of you. God, Becca, I love you so much. I…I would never leave you over something like this. Not ever.”

Rebecca felt her tears start back up in earnest, and now she finally reached for Havoc, who pulled her tight to his chest. He continued, voice broken, “I’m so sorry you even worried about this. That you thought you couldn’t tell me, that you thought I wouldn’t want this, or you…and that this even happened…Bec, I’m so sorry…”

She started to interrupt but he plowed ahead, “I mean, I’m not even close to being ready to be a dad. Shit, I’m going to fuck this up so bad. Fuck. Shit! Why didn’t I think for once? God, Breda’s right, I do just think with my dick. Becca, I’m so sorry…you’re going to be a great mom and you’re having a kid with the biggest fucking moron in Amestris…”

Despite herself, Rebecca couldn’t suppress a little giggle. She kissed Havoc, wiping away his tears, before saying, “You’re going to be a _dad_ , Jean. And you’re going to be such a good one.”

The revelation seemed to daze him as it fully sunk in. “I…I’m gonna be a dad. We’re…we’re having a baby. Our baby.”

“ _Ours_ ,” he said again, looking down and rubbing a gentle hand across Rebecca’s stomach. He leaned down and kissed her tiny baby bump, making her giggle again.

“Hey, little guy. Or gal,” Havoc murmured against Rebecca’s belly. “Either one is good. I know you’re still teeny, but your mom and I love you so much already. We’re gonna take such good care of you. I mean…we might mess up…I _definitely_ will mess up…but…you’re _ours_. And if you’re anything like your mom, you’re really gonna be something special. I…I can’t wait to meet you.”

Rebecca smiled at the lovestruck look in Havoc’s eyes, at the gentle tone to his voice. Despite all of his fears and misgivings, she was confident that of all the men this could have happened with, there wasn’t a better one than Jean Havoc.

Then he looked up at her, smiled crookedly, and said, “Well…I guess this means no sex for me for a while, huh?”

She sighed as the blissful mood ended, rubbing her face tiredly. “You are absolutely incorrigible.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Havoc teased.

“For whatever reason, I do,” Rebecca sighed, albeit with a smile.

“Oh. That reminds me of something,” Havoc said, sliding off the bed and heading into his closet.

Whatever he was looking for was clearly well hidden or misplaced, as Rebecca listened to him rustle around for almost fifteen minutes before deadpanning, “The suspense is killing me.”

“Got it!” Havoc crowed triumphantly, heading back to where Rebecca sat.

“Well?” she prompted.

Havoc hesitated, going ghost white, before he pulled Rebecca forwards to sit on the edge of the bed. He swallowed hard, pulled something from his pocket, and went down on one knee.

Rebecca was pretty confident her heart stopped.

“So, maybe I should’ve thought ahead a little more and done this _before_ you got pregnant, but…well, I didn’t,” Havoc began nervously. “So…this was my grandmother’s engagement ring. And my mom told me to save it for someone special. And…I don’t think I’m ever gonna meet anybody more special than you. You were there for me when I had given up, you got me through all the physical rehab and all that shit, and now…you’re the mother of my child. We’ve already got a little family going here. But…I think you and our kid deserve something a little more official. So, uh, Becca…will you marry me?”

Rebecca took in the wondrous sight of the man she loved down on one knee before her, offering a beautiful ring, and burst into laughter. Havoc, looking faintly disoriented and confused, started to ask a question, before Rebecca managed, still giggling, “You know, I always imagined getting engaged. But I never imagined that I’d be pregnant and in my pajamas and crying with snot all over my face. “

“Is that a yes?” Havoc pressed, albeit with a smile.

“Of course it’s a yes, you big idiot.”

Havoc stood, sliding the ring on her finger before kissing her. He hummed, “Mmm. You’re going to be a beautiful bride.”

Rebecca smiled, blushing, before Havoc went on, “And a fucking _hot_ mom, too.”

“Jean…” Rebecca sighed. “Why are you like this?”

“You knew what I was like well before we started dating,” Havoc teased. “And you wanted to date me anyway.”

“Yeah. I guess,” Rebecca rolled her eyes in mock disdain. “Now come here and cuddle with me, Mr. Proud Papa.”

Havoc grinned as he moved to obey. “If we’re going with new pet names, I think I prefer daddy.”

“I am going to fucking kill you,” Rebecca growled.

Havoc laughed, unabashed. “Come on. I’ve gotta get all this out before we have a baby around to hear it.”

“Fair enough,” Rebecca conceded.

“So…is that a yes to you calling me that?”

“Just shut up and cuddle me, Jean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing my best to publish events in this little series in chronological order, but the muse does what the muse wants, so we'll see if I can stick to that!


End file.
